1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector for a fuel tank and more particularly, to a connector which is secured to a tank body of the fuel tank to electrically interconnect elements inside and outside the tank.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
A fuel tank in an automobile is provided in its interior with various electrical devices such as a fuel pump, a fuel gauge and the like. An example of means for interconnecting the electrical devices and an external power source is known, for example, by the Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. 63-211577 (1988). The above means include a base plate for closing an opening in a wall of the fuel tank, a connector fitted and sealed to the base plate, and terminals in the connector for electrically interconnecting the elements inside and outside the tank.
Recently, regulations governing fuel emissions have been strengthened, necessitating the need for means for detecting an internal pressure in a fuel tank. Consequently, a connector for a pressure sensor is required in an automobile.
For convenience of explanation a typical conventional connector for a pressure sensor is described below by referring to FIG. 7. FIG. 7 is a cross sectional view of the conventional pressure sensor connector. The pressure sensor connector, as shown in the drawing, includes a lower detecting part 30 which projects in the fuel tank 40, an upper connecting part 31, and screw-receiving parts 32 provided on opposite sides of the connecting part 31. In the case of attaching the connector to a base plate 1 of a fuel tank 40, two connectors including an existing connector are arranged on the base plate 1.
However, if two connectors are attached to the base plate separately, the number of parts increases thus raising costs. Since pipes for supplying and returning fuel to and from the fuel tank and other parts are arranged on the base plate, it is not easy to assure the provision of a space for a pressure sensor connector on the base plate.